IDate Sam
iDate Sam & Freddie é o segundo episódio da 5ª Temporada de iCarly. Foi oficialmente confirmado por Dan Schneider no twitter em 28 de junho de 2011. Foi exibido em 10 setembro de 2011 na Nickelodeon EUA. Sinopse Neste episódio Sam e Freddie começam a namorar, e Carly começa a ficar chateada por ter que resolver todas as brigas deles. Já Gibby compra um cachorro que fica aos cuidados dele e de Carly. Enquanto isso, Spencer cria um "gramado". No fim, Sam & Freddie deixam Carly irritada e carly acaba dando um ataque ,e fica imitando as brigas estupidas e sem sentido. Após essa incenação, Carly rouba as lasanhas, que Sam e Freddie estavam comendo e vai embora deixando eles sozinhos super chateados por ter irritado a Carl y. Audiência Sua audiência obteve 4,1 milhões de telespectadores, no momento, é o segundo episódio com a menor audiência registrada na quinta temporada, só perde apenas para'' ILove You, com '''3.4 milhões de telespectadores', que no entanto,'' se torna é a pior audiência registrada desde a estreia da 5ª temporada. Trivialidades *Este episódio é a parte dois do arco contínuo i OMG que consiste em quatro episódios i Lost My Mind iDate Sam & Freddie, i Can't Take It , e iLove You *Apesar de ser a segunda parte do arco, ele foi filmado ''antes da primeira parte, i Lost My Mind. *Dan postou vários vídeos em que os fãs estão quase a oportunidade de aprender sobre o episódio, mas todos eles terminam abruptamente. *Algumas cenas desse episódio estavam na promo da iLost My Mind. Falas Spencer: Oi ! Eu fiz um gramado! Gibby: Isso é um gramado! Carly: Viu? É por isso que eu não gosto de sair de casa! Sam: enquanto frustrados Inacreditável. Spencer: Você não mora aqui. Freddie: Sam Não se afasta de mim quando estou falando com você! Sam: de volta para Freddie Tá! Fala! Freddie: Ok, não é que eu não aprecio o.... Sam: e vai embora Freddie: Você se afastou de novo! atrás de Sam Spencer: Olhe para o meu gramado. Freddie: Sam! Carly: O que vocês estão brigando? Sam: Nada Freddie: Mr. Fracs me deu um 'B' no meu trabalho de História Mundial e eu estava louco, porque eu pensei que eu merecia um A. Sam: Isso mesmo, você me disse que estava bravo com Fracs. Freddie: Isso não significava que eu queria vingança! Sam: Se ele vai dar-lhe 'B é' por que não devo dar a ele bees? Carly: Espere - O que você faria? Sam: Eu enchi o carro com as abelhas. Freddie: Eu não preciso de você para resolver meus problemas... Sam: a mão no rosto de Freddie e diz em voz bonita Vamos, baby, você fez um ótimo trabalho. Freddie: Eu sei, mas você não..... Carly: Tudo bem oucam! Sam, Freddie deve ser capaz de resolver seus problemas sem se preocupar que você vai colocá-los em um hospital! Sam: resmunga Talvez..... Carly: E Freddie, mesmo que seja um pouco extremo de violar um homem com as abelhas, você deve pelo menos perceber que Sam fez isso porque ela se preocupa com você. Freddie: suspira Sim, você está certa. para Sam e sorri Eu sinto muito. Sam: também Dêpra mamãe um pouco de doçura. Freddie: Oh Ok ... se beijam ele a beija no pescoço, então abraço Carly: sorrisos Awww ... Spencer e Gibby: sorrisos Awww ... Freddie: Ok, eu quero saber. Sam: voz bobaOque você quer saber? Freddie: sorrisos Quando você começou a gostar de mim? Sam: Ok, lembre-se o tempo eu empurrei-o na frente do que mensageiro de bicicleta e bateu para baixo e sua cabeça bateu que hidrante? Freddie: Sim ... Sam: Bem mais tarde, quando você estava deitado ali ... gemendo ... com sangue saindo da orelha...? Freddie: sorrisos Yeah ... Sam: Eu não sei, pensei que você olhou ... bonitinho. Freddie: Oh, então valeu a pena a perda de audição. Sam: Bem, sim. os copos com Freddie T-Bo: Ahhh! Você não crianças bebem daqueles smoothies tamanho médio! smoothies longe de Sam e Freddie. Sam: T-Bo? Freddie: O que você está fazendo? Sam e Freddie parecem confusos T-Bo: Vocês dois são um casal agora, assim que você começa a beber a partir de um smoothie grande do carrinho o "amor falinhas mansas"! e Freddie risada como T-bo coloca o giantic single "falinhas mansas de amor" em cima da mesa. T-Bo: E a sua graça! Sam: e sorrisos Freddie: Obrigado Teeb é..... Sam e Freddie estão apreciando e bebendo suas falinhas mansas único juntos T-Bo: Isso é $ 36. e Freddie parar de beber e olham para T-Bo imediatamente. Freddie: O quê? Você disse que estava na casa! para o smoothie. T-Bo: Oh, o da livre batido, mas isso é um copo de dólares 36. Sam: Pague ele. Freddie: Não! O que vale taça 36 dólares? T-Bo: um sotaque jamaicano, enquanto aponta para o smoothie amor É de plástico jamaicano! Freddie: Esqueça. Sam: Eu não posso acreditar que você está sendo tão barato! Freddie: Não posso acreditar que você está sendo tão agressiva! T-bo: Eu não posso acreditar que eu ainda não tenho o meu 36 dólares! Sam: para Freddie Isto não é como se comportam namorados! Freddie: Uh, sim, é! Sam: Ok, vamos perguntar a Carly que ela pensa! Freddie: Vamos! se levantar e deixar o Smoothie Groovie T-Bo: Espere, espere! E o meu 36 dólares? Gibby: Carly? Estou chegando, eu tenho um amigo. um filhote de cachorro. Carly: Awwww, um filhote de cachorro? Gibby: Sim, ele não é bonito? Carly: Sim, ele é muito bonito! o cachorro Gibby: Você ouviu isso rapaz? Mamãe ama você! Carly: Uh, uh, por que você me chame de sua mamãe? Gibby: Bem, você sabe, Sam e Freddie são sempre saindo juntos agora, Carly: Sim? Gibby: Isso significa que você e eu vamos ter mais tempo, só nós dois! Carly: Sim? Gibby: Então eu percebi partilha de um cão vai dar-nos alguma coisa para falar! Carly: Nããão ... Gibby: E nomeou-o Sir Licks-A-Lot. Carly: Isso é muito bonito mas é o seu cão ok? Portanto, não vá pensando que eu vou ter que tomar segura o cachorro eo cachorro lambe o nariz de Carly Aaaaaw! Sir faz lamber um monte! Freddie: furioso com Sam para trás Boa! Carly está aqui!Vamos perguntar a ela. Sam: Depois que eu começar algum presunto. Carly: o que está acontecendo? Freddie: Algumas coisas são mais importantes do presunto! Sam: ... Você nunca diga isso para mim. Carly: Vocês estão brigando novamente? Freddie: Sim, precisamos da sua ajuda. Carly: Por que eu sempre tenho que ser o de um.... Sam: Porque você é justa e equilibrada! Carly: para si mesma Oh ... ok ... qual é o problema? Freddie: T-Bo deu-nos um smoothie gigantesca em seguida, tentou fazer-me pagar 36 $ por isso! Sam: E eu digo um cavalheiro deve tratar seu pinto feliz para um smoothie, não importa o quão enorme! Freddie: para Sam Para 36 $ eu poderia comprar um presunto inteiro! Sam: para Freddie ... Estou esperando! Freddie: Sam, eu não estou comprando-lhe um presunto!a discutir com Sam Gibby: Vamos! o braço pelo ombro de Carly Não na frente do nosso bebê. Carly: a mão de Gibby está fora de seu ombro Ele não é o nosso bebê! Sam & Freddie Vocês cara. Sam & Freddie: O quê? Carly: Se uma pessoa realmente gosta de uma menina, e eles estão namorando, eu acho que é bom para o cara dar um enorme batido de vez em quando. Sam: com o punho no ar Boom! Carly: Mas as meninas agradáveis não exigem coisas de caras seu namoro. Freddie: com o punho no ar também BOOM!graça ... boom. Carly: Sam Então, talvez você precisa ser um pouco mais educado e gentil, Freddie e talvez você precisa ser um pouco menos mesquinho com sua carteira menino. Freddie: vira; olha para Sam ... Eu acho que é justo . Sam: ... Sorrisos Vem cá. Freddie Freddie: as duas mãos de Sam e sorri Vamos levá-lo de que o presunto. Sam: amorosamente na Freddie Awww, baby. Freddie: Tudo bem. Sam, ainda de mãos dadas Spencer: (OS) AHHWHH! OH MEU DEUS! na cozinha pela porta dos fundos, coberto de fumaça e cinzas Carly: ... O que aconteceu com você? Spencer: Vocês ... perceberam como a gasolina é inflamável? É muito inflamável! Freddie: sorrisos Hey,O cabelo da Sam não é grande e bonito? Sam: e coloca a mão em seu ombro Ele passou por mim. Freddie: uma escova de cabeloazul Com um desses. Sam: Carly Hey, você está tendo jantar conosco amanhã à noite. Carly: eu ? Freddie: Sim, o braço pelo ombro de Sam Sam e eu adoro comida italiana, então fizemos uma reserva no Pini. Gibby: Eu amo Pini é! Sam: Gibbys não são convidados. Gibby: Então não suco de milho para você. o seu copo de suco de milho Carly: Não vocês querem ir jantar sozinhos? Você sabe, como, apenas os dois ? Sam: Não, sempre que estamos sozinhos por uma hora, nós brigamos por alguma coisa. Freddie: Então, nós queremos que você venha conosco, porque você sempre vem com smarts maneiras para nos comprometer. Sam: E de qualquer maneira, você já teve a lasanha em Pini é? Carly: Não, isso é bom? Freddie: Bom? para seu lado Sam: Uh, é tão bom que quando eu morrer, por favor, me enterre nua em uma banheira cheia de lasanha Pini. Sam: um bocado de lasanha Ohh, o que eles colocaram neste lasanha para torná-lo tão incrível? Freddie: Uh, eu não quero começar uma discussão, mas você pode querer terminar de mascar antes de falar ... Sam: um bocado de lasanha O que é isso, "Escolha de Puckett" noite? Freddie: o garfo em cima da mesa; irritado Eu disse que não quero começar uma discussão! Sam: um bocado de lasanha Bem, você fez isso! Freddie: para Carly Carly, é errado dizer a uma pessoa que não é educado para falar com a boca cheia de lasanha? Sam: para Carly e zomba É errado para uma pessoa pegar em cada pequena coisa que eu faço? Carly: quando ela bate o garfo para baixo e, levanta-se Sim. E sim! Vocês dois deveriam ficar furiosos uns com os outros!até sua mesa e empurra Sam mais rígido Freddie: Bem, eu não diria que eu estou furioso. Carly: Bem, você deve estar furioso! Que cara quer ir em um encontro e assistir uma menina ir: "Bleh estou Sam Puckett Bleh Wa-wa-wa". maneiras sua mesa Sam: ferida, triste e ofendida Freddie: ... Ew. Carly: Sam E como você pode sentar lá e ouvir que um nerd fale isso de você? "Bleh muito parmesão bleh Não mastigue com a boca aberta bleh!" de Freddie em Sam Sério! Por que você não dois apenas pegar o seu garfos, e usá-los para espetar uns aos outros nos olhos? bate na mesa. Freddie confuso para Carly Ok, o que você está fazendo? Sam: confusa para Carly Você deveria estar ajudando a resolver os nossos problemas! Carly: Não, vocês dois devem ser resolver seus próprios problemas. Não me esperando para ser seu conselheiro Couple 24 / 7 é. Guy aleatória {que tem insistido com Carly}: ao lado de Carly Eu também sou um fotógrafo. Carly: Este próximo ao chamando polícia! vai embora Você acha que eu quero sentar em uma mesa por me ter de resolver todos os problemas estúpida que vocês têm? Eu poderia estar em casa agora comendo frango úmido com Spencer eo pinto icky da loja de ferragens! Se vocês dois não pode resolver seus problemas por conta própria ... então ... você não deve estar namorando . da mesa, e vai embora, deixando Sam e Freddie sozinho, tristes e confusos. Carly: irritado Eu sou apenas deveria sentar aqui e esperar para vocês ter uma briga, para que eu possa resolvê-la? Sam: como ela olha para Carly Muito bonito! Freddie: Nós realmente aprecio isso. a cabeça e volta a comer Carly: Aquelas estrelas que você colocou no teto parece tão legal. Decorativas falsos e estrelas desabam sobre Spencer e Carly Spencer e Carly: gemidos Fotos IDate Sam & Freddie.png sam and freddie.png @idate.png @idate2.png @idate3.png @idsef1.png @idsef2.png @idsef3.png @idsef4.png @idsef5.png @doggibby.png @spencers5.png @carlyshay.png Tumblr lqws3hfWOf1qm2ab9o9 500.jpg Tumblr lqws3hfWOf1qm2ab9o8 500.jpg Tumblr lqws3hfWOf1qm2ab9o7 250.jpg Tumblr lqws3hfWOf1qm2ab9o6 250 (1).jpg Tumblr lqws3hfWOf1qm2ab9o5 250.gif Idsf.gif @seddieperfect.png @awwapaixanos.jpg @carlygib.jpg @cibby2.jpg @ciby1.jpg @dogcarly.jpg @gibbycarly.jpg @idsef.jpg @perfeitacibby.jpg|100% CIBBY @seddiecibby.jpg @sibbyidsef.jpg icarly-idate-sam-and-freddie-13.jpg Tumblr_lr6d4iMTXe1qesmejo3_500.jpg Tumblr_lr6d34xnz61r04yu3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lr4oq42RqN1qhzzb3.jpg Dsfghj.gif @gifsam.gif @giffreddie.gif @roxo.png Falando do gramado.png Seddie!!!.png @idate.jpg @cibbym.jpg Sneaks Peeks Sneak Peek 1 - legendado : thumb|500px|left Sneak Peek 2 - legendado : thumb|left|500px Sneak Speek 3 - sem legendas : thumb|500px|left Sneek Speak 4 - sem legendas : thumb|500px|left Teaser Primeiro Teaser,que foi divulgado após o episódio iLmm na estréia: thumb|400px|left Promos thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left Gifs *-* Arquivo:Tumblr_lpw71vs6aN1qesmejo1_500.gif [[Arquivo:Tumblr_lqwqehtPIw1qesmejo1_250.gif|link=